


LionHeart

by Syxx



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, the h
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its all Gandalfs fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syxx/pseuds/Syxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Hobbit was given a second name. A name they bared with pride, but Bilbo hates his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LionHeart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kazechi! you're so wonderful.
> 
> This Idea came to me when I was listening to King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men

LionHeart

It all started with Gandalf, as it always does. Honestly it was as if the wizard took joy out of his discomfort. 

He was humming; humming an old song that has been with the Hobbits since the birth of their race. It was a song that was connected to him by his second name.

Oh yes every Hobbit has a second name, it was given to them at birth and the name showed the world the spirit of its owner.

Of course Bilbo had the worst second name: LionHeart. What a horrid name. He was no lion, maybe a mouse or something more cowardly, but not a LionHeart.

“Master wizard, what is that song you are humming?”  Dori had asked and Bilbo made it a point to glare at the back of Gandalf’s head.

“Oh just an old Hobbit song, although I have forgotten the words to it, I still remember the melody.”  He hoped to Eru that the wizard was telling the truth and not just being cruel.

“Oi! Bilbo do you know the song?” Well yes he did know the song and he wasn’t going to let them know it. He’d be mocked for sure.

“Of course he knows the song; he’s a Hobbit after all.”

“Sing it for us Bilbo” Ah no, not happening.

“Oh! What’s that over there?!” he pointed in a random direction.

“What? That’s a tree Bilbo; did you hit your head or something?”

“No, Bombur. I swear I saw something moving over there!” He pushed back the guilt of lying to his friends as he saw them tense and ready their weapons as they checked the area.  He could feel Gandalf’s gaze upon him, but he’d be damned if he was going to let the dwarfs know about this song and his second name.

His relief was short lived. The topic of the song came up again as he left the camp to get fire wood. When he came back he learned much to his dismay that the wizard had told them about Hobbits and their second names and how his name was connected with the song. Luckily he came back just in time.

Just as Gandalf opened his mouth to answer what Bilbo’s name was he interrupted.

“Do you think there are Orcs in this place, and how far did the Eagles take us? Will they catch up?” He made sure to sound worried; he made sure to look scared as he walked into the campsite. He relaxed slightly as the topic was changed again. He shot Gandalf a triumphant smile when he thought no one was looking.

Unfortunately, by the third time this stupid topic was brought up, his luck ran out for when he was asked for his second name again. He told them it was nothing important and hoped they’d just leave it alone, but save him from the stubbornness of dwarfs! They just don’t go away. I mean honestly he said no, and no means no!

Once they realized that he wasn’t going to give them an answer they turned to Gandalf.

“What is the Halfling's second name Gandalf?” Oh like he was going to let the wizard tell them.

“He-“ a large hand covered his mouth. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’ve been doing Hobbit.” Thorin’s deep voice filled his ears as he was pulled closer into the dwarf’s chest.

“It cannot be that bad, now stop this struggling.” He tried to elbow Thorin in the chin but it didn’t work.

No! No, this wasn’t good at all. He shot a glare towards Gandalf as he struggled in Thorin’s hold. The wizard, much to his annoyance, just gave him a smug look before answering the question.

“Why Bilbo’s second name is a rare name, only four Hobbits have been given such a name.” Oh don’t you dare, you damn wizard!

“Well what is it and no riddles?!” No shut up Bofur.

“His name means the greatest courage and the strongest spirit, for Bilbo is called ‘LionHeart’” he felt Thorin let him go and step back as the others stared at him. A large smile broke Kili’s face as he came over and patted Bilbo’s back.

“That fits yah quite well!”

“No it do-“

“LionHeart is very much you Bilbo.” But it was not! He is not this name, it was a mistake.

“No it is not! I am nothing but a coward!” He pushed himself away from Kili and stormed into the forest.

He was not courageous; he did not have spirit or heart. He was weak and stupid.

He came to a stop, leaning against a tree before sliding down it and onto his knees. His mind full of horrible memories. Memories filled with whiteness streaked in red, filled with the screams of pain and howls of beasts, and filled with feelings of hunger and senseless fear.

“Why do you believe you are a coward, Halfling?” It was Thorin’s voice that broke him out of his thoughts.

“Because I am one.” He leaned more into the tree as Thorin knelt beside him.

“You left your home and went with us, thirteen strangers. That takes courage.  You outsmarted trolls. That takes courage. You came back to us even though you knew you could leave. That takes courage. You faced down Azog. That takes a huge amount of courage. So tell me why do you think that name is not for you.”

“Wh-when I was young…slightly younger than Kili, wolves came into the Shire and instead of helping a friend I stood there in fear as the wolves ate the flesh and tore the bones…I-I could do nothing but watch as my best friend died. I was a coward.”

“All warriors freeze, I froze the first time I was in battle.”

“But I’m not a warrior.”

“Yes so what does that tell you?”

“That I was a c-“

“If you call yourself a coward one more time Hobbit, I will hurt you.”

He sighed and looked at Thorin. “Did you really freeze?”

“Yes, I froze and if it wasn’t for my father knocking me out of harm’s way I wouldn’t be here.  Every one freezes. It’s your body struggling to fight or to take flight. It’s good that you froze, if you had ran away and not looked back then I’d count that as cowardly.”

“If you say so. I still do not like my second name.”

“We’ll change that. Now then the wizard informs me that this old Hobbit song also involves me. Tell me about this song, sing it to me.”

“Not if you ask like that.” Really, he wasn’t a king yet, and even if he was he’d make him say please.

Thorin rolled his eyes to the sky. “Will you, please, sing this song? I have the tune stuck in my head and I wish to hear it in its entirety.”

“All right. No laughing though.” Eru must really, really hate him; singing to Thorin was not something he thought he’d ever do.  Now he had butterflies in his chest again.

“ _His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly_

_Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._

_Though far away, though far away, though far away_

_We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._

_Howling ghosts they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_And in the sea that's painted black,_

_Creatures lurk below the deck_

_But you're the king and I'm a lionheart._

_And as the world comes to an end_

_I'll be here to hold your hand_

_'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._

_A lionhe-“_ He never got to finish his song; Thorin’s lips were suddenly on his and all he could do was allow him to press him to the ground, open his mouth when he licked his lips, and let the dwarf fuck his mouth with his tongue until they were both dizzy and gasping for breath.

“You have no idea what you just did to me.”

“Oh I think I do, does this mean I’m your lionheart?” He still did not like that term, but the look on Thorin’s face as his pupils dilated and his face flushed slightly, lips red and slightly swollen from the kiss, he imagined he could bring himself to accept the name now.

“Keep teasing and taunting me Halfling and you’ll find yourself fucked into the ground you are lying upon.”

He couldn’t help but give Thorin a wicked smile before pulling him down and whisper into his ear.

“ _My King_.”

 


End file.
